


Но это не точно!

by WTF_Snager_2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snager_2019/pseuds/WTF_Snager_2019
Summary: Гермиона любит списки и не любит чего-то не понимать. Но это не точно!





	Но это не точно!

_От исчезновения одного-единственного мужчины в мире не остановится ничего, кроме сердца одной-единственной женщины._

_Уильям Шекспир_

* * *

— Мама! Это полный пиздец! — лохматый вихрь по имени Гермиона Снейп, бывшая Грейнджер, с криком ворвался в комнату.

Шесть лет назад супруги Уэнделл и Моника Уилкинзы неожиданно для себя оказались в Международном аэропорту Канберры, где им довелось пройти половину кругов ада, начиная от  Австралийской Таможенно-Пограничной Службы (ACBPS) и Департаментов по вопросам Миграции и Пограничной Охраны (DIBP) и заканчивая психологическим освидетельствованием в одном из отделов Австралийской Службы Безопасности и Разведки (ASIO).

Вторая половина кругов ада для супругов началась примерно через год, когда в их жизни все более-менее уже устаканилось: их признали пострадавшими от неизвестного воздействия  с последующей амнезией неясной этиологии (предполагали стресс, или интоксикацию, или какое-то излучение, или все вместе) и выдали четырехгодичную визу по программе Skilled — Nominated or Sponsored. Средств, которые у них наличествовали, хватило на съем небольшого домика в пригороде Сиднея. Их дипломы из-за потери памяти были признаны приостановленными до подтверждения квалификации после прохождения краткого курса обучения, но позволяли работать в качестве среднего медперсонала по уходу за больными, что было весьма востребовано. Уилкинзы стали потихоньку обрастать знакомствами, появились приятельские отношения с другими сотрудниками компании и соседями. Жизнь вошла в колею. И вот тут-то у обоих стали возникать видения трехэтажного дома в пригороде Лондона, стоматологическая клиника, принадлежавшая, кажется, им, и кудрявая девушка, направившая на них то ли длинный карандаш, то ли короткую указку…

Эти видения становились изо дня в день все отчетливей, обрастали новыми подробностями, и, проснувшись в одно прекрасное утро, Моника Уилкинз вспомнила, что никакая она не Моника, а вовсе даже Джин, а мужчина, что похрапывает рядом, не какой-то там Уэнделл, а ее милый давнишний друг и муж Джон, и вообще они совсем не Уилкинзы, а самые что ни на есть настоящие Грейнджеры. Стоматологи. Из Англии. И лохматая девушка с указкой — их любимая дочь-волшебница Гермиона, которая за каким-то лядом изменила им память и отправила в незабываемое приключение по австралийским спецслужбам, психиатрическим освидетельствованиям и чиновникам самого разного уровня, после чего их уравновешенности, наверное, ничто не могло нарушить. Джин иногда пошучивала, что после пережитого они познали дзен и переплюнут по степени спокойствия милых плюшевых австралийских же коал.

— Дочь, приличные женщины не используют обсценную лексику в качестве показателя эмоционального состояния. И что такого ужасного произошло? — невозмутимо, не отрывая взгляда от пасьянса, поинтересовалась Джин Грейнджер. — Опять возродился этот ваш Волдеморт, или активизировались так называемые бывшие Пожиратели? У них снова началось осенне-весеннее обострение? Да, я всегда считала, что  большая часть магического мира подвержена шизофрении, пики которой приходятся на Хэллоуин и конец мая.

— Нет! Все гораздо хуже! — Гермиона металась по комнате, чуть ли не смахивая полами широкой летней мантии разложенные на журнальном столике карты. — И шизофрения тут ни при чем.

Прошло пять лет со дня Битвы за Хогвартс, но некоторые амнистированные Пожиратели время от времени пытались протолкнуть дискриминационные поправки к законам или распускали слухи, порочащие новую власть. Да мало ли способов пакостить исподтишка?

— Еще хуже? — Джин флегматично придавила края карт книгой. — Неужели снова проявилась семейка Уизли? Ты решила опять связаться с Рональдом?

— Да нет же! — чуть ли не зарычала Гермиона. — Какие Уизли, мама, о чем ты? Все гораздо хуже!

Уже исполнилось четыре года, как после окончания восьмого дополнительного курса Хогвартса Гермиона полностью порвала отношения с семьей Уизли, не простив Рону его подлостей и предательств на протяжении всех лет обучения. И Грейнджер ничего не забыла:

Первый курс — Он довел ее до слез, и она чуть не погибла от лап тролля.

Второй курс — Наверное, единственный, что прошел мирно, он даже пытался защитить ее от оскорблений Малфоя-младшего. Хотя неизвестно, что могло бы еще случиться, если бы она не впала в оцепенение от взгляда василиска. Но история не знает сослагательного наклонения.

Третий курс — Обвинение Живоглота в псевдогибели Коросты.

Четвертый курс — Испорченный бал.

Пятый курс — Рон практически свалил на нее свои обязанности старосты, да еще и постоянно списывал у нее рефераты.

Шестой курс — Скандал из-за ее переписки с Виктором Крамом и его собственный роман с Лавандой.

Пропущенный седьмой курс — Аппарация из леса Дин, где Рон бросил ее и Гарри с хоркруксом без каких-либо планов на уничтожение этих самых хоркруксов, без еды и помощи.

И восьмой курс — Эмоциональный беспрерывный шантаж, когда активизировалась бесцеремонная мамочка-Молли, постоянно декларирующая, что ее деточки — лучшие спутники жизни для Гарри и Гермионы. Особенно младший сыночка для нее.

Нет, надо отдать должное, что не таким уж монстром был Рональд Уизли; зачастую он сам исправлял то, что умудрялся натворить, а иногда действительно (чего не отнять — того не отнять) поступал достойно, но вечные придирки, безалаберность в делах, нытье, жадность, неаккуратность, зависть перекрывали, по мнению Гермионы, его весьма немногочисленные плюсы. И это — если не упоминать о его патологической ревности и абсолютной уверенности в собственной правоте.

— Ты получила разгромный отзыв на Конференции по Чарам? — предположила мать, не поднимая головы. — Или у тебя неприятности на работе? Тебя увольняют?

— Нет, — поморщилась Гермиона. — На работе все прекрасно, никто меня не увольняет, и доклад на Конференции признан одним из лучших.

С весны 2002, когда на тот момент еще двадцатилетняя Гермиона была признана самым молодым Мастером Чар Всемирной Гильдии Заклинателей, перепрыгнув через Британское, Европейское и Евроазиатское отделения, минуло уже три года. Филиус Флитвик мог гордиться своей ученицей: ее научные труды, сочетавшие в себя передовые методы маггловских и магических наработок, были признаны настоящим прорывом в области изучения и повышения фертильности магов. Тема исследований и полученные результаты были особенно востребованы в свете всевозможных родовых проклятий и последствий нескольких магических войн, затронувших не только Англию, но и многие другие страны. В кулуарах поговаривали, что недалек тот час, когда она сможет занять место Президента Гильдии, как минимум, Британского отделения.

— А как экспериментальная часть?

— Ну, ты ведь помнишь, Малфои предложили себя в качестве подопытных кроликов, чтобы им уменьшили срок запрета на пользование палочками?

— И-и-и?

— Теперь, — увлеченно начала Гермиона, — хорек-Дракусечка будет не только дважды отцом, но и дважды братом. Одновременно. У Астории вторая беременность мальчиком, а у Нарциссы — королевская парочка. Повышают количество чистокровных блондинов и улучшают генофонд. Оба Малфоя готовы меня на руках носить и, сами того не желая, сделали моей работе прекрасную рекламу. У нас уже очередь на пару лет вперед. Оказалось, что мои чары полностью снимают последствия проклятий на бесплодие. Особенно родовых.

— Это превосходно, но вернемся к нашим баранам. Кстати, ты поссорилась с Поттерами? — миссис Грейнджер оторвалась от карт, и в ее голосе впервые промелькнули нотки удивления.

— Ма-ам, о Поттерах вообще речи не идет, — раздраженно отмахнулась Гермиона. — Я их уже две недели не видела и не слышала, тем более Сьюзен тоже беременна.

Выскользнув почти сразу после окончания Хогвартса из цепких рук Молли Уизли, чем нарушил ее матримониальные планы, Гарри не пошел, как все ожидали, ни в Аврорат, ни в Министерство, ни к невыразимцам, а занялся заброшенным фамильным делом — выкупил фабрику по изготовлению фарфора. Он наравне с мастерами задорно возился с глиной, перебирая составы, краски и формы. Два года назад он внезапно женился на Сьюзен Боунс, которая оказалась очень домашней девочкой и с удовольствием приводила в порядок холостяцкую берлогу на Гриммо, 12, время от времени пререкаясь с Кричером за право главенствовать на кухне. Бывшая племянница главы отдела магического правопорядка обладала весьма острым языком и специфическим чувством юмора, ей пророчили неплохую карьеру в Министерстве, но она полностью погрузилась в семейную жизнь. Это был брак двух сирот, потерявших родителей и близких от рук Волдеморта и его приспешников, и Гарри в ней души не чаял. Гермиона, хоть и не совсем понимала хохотушку-Сьюзен, с удовольствием поддерживала отношения с обоими Поттерами.

— Сьюзен тоже беременна… - задумчиво протянула Джин. — Может, и ты беременна? — она скептически оглядела фигуру дочери.

— О чем ты, мама, какая беременность? — отмахнулась Гермиона. — Какие сейчас дети? Все будет, когда должно. Это даже не проблема, стоит только захотеть.

Год назад два Героя войны мисс Гермиона Грейнджер и мистер Северус Снейп официально поставили магическое сообщество в известность, что они живут вместе. Где-то на последней странице «Ежедневного пророка» в разделе объявлений появилась крохотная заметка об их бракосочетании, что не избавило супругов от всевозможных пересудов и шепотков. Конечно, даже по мнению миссис Грейнджер, рожать к двадцати четырем годам было нормально, но несколько несвоевременно, но, как говорят маги, чем Моргана не шутит, пока Мерлин спит? Дело-то житейское.

— Не говори мне, что вы с Северусом решили развестись. Не поверю, — Джин встала, обняла дочь за плечи, усадила на диван и села рядом, не отпуская объятий.

— Да… Нет… Наверное… Но это не точно…

— А теперь — то же самое, но связно.

— Он… Он слишком хороший. Нет, всё ещё хуже, мама, он идеальный.

Миссис Грейнджер задумалась. По ее мнению, в мистере Северусе Снейпе был вагон недостатков. Не молод, не красавец, не богат. Чувство юмора… Хм, правильней назвать это «чувством сарказма». Плюс непонятные умения и навыки. И зубы просто кошмарные. Но её дочь тоже во многом не подарок — вспомнить хотя бы вечные недомолвки и последнее, мягко говоря, путешествие четы Грейнджер в Австралию.  А так — раз уж они вместе не первый год, да и знакомы со школы, Джин Грейнджер предпочитала держать своё мнение при себе. Она даже догадывалась, что зять тоже не в восторге от тещи с тестем. Правда, он при редких встречах был неизменно вежлив и формальных поводов для придирок не давал. И был куда лучше любого из Уизли. Джин до сих пор передергивало, когда она вспоминала посещение Кривого? Косого? в общем, какого-то перекрученного магического переулка и беспардонный вопль этого, с позволения сказать, главы семейства: «Маглы! Вы — настоящие маглы! Наше знакомство нужно отметить! Пришли поменять деньги, да? Смотри, Молли, настоящие фунты». А потом это ежегодное заманивание Гермионы в их «Дыру»… Наверное, не обошлось без волшебного гипноза, коль дочка, побыв с родителями от силы месяц после десятимесячного интерната, так рвалась к ним. Джин встряхнула головой, отгоняя посторонние мысли, и сосредоточилась на прерванном разговоре.

— И в чём же выражается эта его идеальность?

— Мама, во всём. С утра и… до утра. Двадцать четыре на семь. Триста шестьдесят пять дней в году без перерыва даже на работу и сон, — всхлипнула Гермиона. — У меня скоро окончательно сломается психика. Я всё время думаю: то ли он притворяется, то ли я под заклятием.

— Успокоилась, — миссис Грейнджер слегка встряхнула дочь. — Взяла себя в руки. И, пожалуйста, говори конкретно: я не могу и не буду понимать и принимать голословные заявления.

— Секундочку, — Гермиона, подскочив, кинулась к сумочке. — Ну где же он? — немного покопавшись во внутренностях своего галантерейного монстра, она вытащила скатанный в трубку свиток и перо. Размеры свитка явно превышали вместимость сумочки, но Джин решила даже не думать, что же еще там могло бы поместиться, хотя легкая зависть промелькнула у нее во взгляде. — Я специально список составила!

— Вот теперь я, кажется, узнаю свою дочь, — улыбнулась Джин. — Зачитывай, будем разбираться.

— Пункт первый, — огласила Гермиона, плюхнувшись в кресло напротив матери. — Кофе.

— Ты что-то имеешь против кофе? — удивилась миссис Грейнджер. — Я думала, что ты наоборот предпочитаешь начинать утро именно с этого напитка. Я не права?

— Предпочитаю, — вздохнула дочь, — Но, понимаешь, если я, когда просыпаюсь, хочу кофе, то у меня уже рядом на тумбочке поднос с чашкой превосходнейшего горячего кофе, сваренного по моему любимому рецепту; если же я не хочу кофе, то никакого подноса и рядом нет. Пункт второй. Гигиенические процедуры.

— Вообще-то мы с раннего детства учили тебя хотя бы умываться по утрам и чистить зубы. Хочешь сказать, что он не моется? Кажется, Рональд называл его «сальноволосым ублюдком»?

— Не о том, мам, — отмахнулась Гермиона. — Если я хочу принять ванну, то она уже наполнена водой комфортной температуры, и пена именно с тем запахом, о каком я думала. Если я хочу принять душ, то ванна пуста.  Пункт третий. Непременно подогретые полотенца. Кстати, раковина всегда чистая. И, мама, он обязательно закрывает тюбик с зубной пастой, даже я время от времени ловлю себя на мысли, что чуть не забыла об этой проклятой крышечке, — она всхлипнула. — И он ни разу не забыл опустить стульчак и закрыть его крышкой, не говоря о чарах очистки и освежения воздуха. Это уже пункты четыре, пять, шесть, семь и восемь.

— Полагаю, все не так уж страшно. Хуже было бы, если бы он этого не делал.

— Чуть не забыла! — Гермиона взмахом волшебной палочки раздвинула убористые строчки на пергаменте, вписала еще несколько пунктов и пробормотала: — Тогда эти станут девятым и десятым пунктами.

— Что именно?

— Вопреки всеобщему мнению, он очень чистоплотен на самом деле. И у него нет парфюма. Вообще никакого. Он пахнет человеком. Не воняет потом или грязным бельем, а именно пахнет человеком. И немного — Феликс Фелицис. Есть такое Зелье Удачи. В отличие от Амортенции, сильного приворотного зелья, которое для каждого пахнет самым любимым запахом, у Зелья Удачи постоянный аромат — жаркой полуденной степи, — Гермиона мечтательно замолчала, но, спохватившись, снова уткнулась в свиток. — Что у меня там дальше? Пункт одиннадцать. Мои волосы.

Джин хмыкнула, глядя на растрепанную дочь.

— После ванной он каждое утро помогает мне расчесать эту копну и сам заплетает мне косу разными способами. И совершенно не больно. И прически держатся целый день.

— Что-то не очень похоже, - покачала головой миссис Грейнджер.

— Ну-у-у… Мне захотелось внезапно распустить волосы. Но не будем отвлекаться. Пункт двенадцать. Завтрак.

— А с завтраком что не так?

— С завтраком-то все так, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Не хочу готовить, прихожу на кухню, а он уже стоит, дымится. Хочу готовить — готовлю.

— И?

— Мам, — торопливо заговорила Гермиона, — понимаешь, если готовит Северус, он уже заранее знает, что именно я хочу. И не только на завтрак. Он выучил все мои любимые блюда, он знает, что нужно купить на ужин, он нашел булочки и тортики, от которых я не полнею. Если я не хочу домашней еды, он после работы сразу ведет меня в ресторан. Сам. А еще он изобрел безвредное средство для нормального обмена веществ. Глотаешь капсулу — и ешь что угодно и сколько угодно.

— Да тут радоваться надо! — воскликнула миссис Грейнджер. — Кстати, надо напомнить твоему отцу, — прищурилась она, — что давненько он меня не баловал ни кофе в постель, ни завтраком, ни обедом, ни ужином.

— Я и радуюсь… — вопреки сказанному, на ее глаза навернулись слезы, и Гермиона продолжила еще быстрее: — Нет, я правда радуюсь. Я даже готовить научилась, и он все это ест. И, мам, ему даже нравится! Но это не точно, — она выдохнула. Это был уже девятнадцатый пункт.

— Пункты двадцатый, двадцать первый и двадцать второй. Отношение к деньгам.

— Много их там еще у тебя? — поинтересовалась Джин.

— Еще сто сорок два, — заглянула Гермиона в конец свитка. — Но это не точно, я могла что-то не учесть.

— Зная мою дочь, вряд ли, — скептически усмехнулась Джин. — Так что с деньгами? И думаю, нумерацию в дальнейшем можно опустить.

— Он мало того что умеет зарабатывать, но он взял на себя весь расчет семейного бюджета. И все расходы. Мои заработки, как он говорит, должны тратиться чисто на мои интересы либо лежать в моей личной ячейке в Гринготтсе — на случай, цитирую: «внезапного возрождения Дамблдора или еще какой казни египетской». И нет, мам, он не жмот: он без каких-либо уговоров с моей стороны тратит свои деньги на наши походы в театры, на поездки и прогулки.

— Свои деньги?! — в голосе Джин послышались стальные нотки с ударением на слово «свои».

— Он отшучивается, что есть «мои деньги» — и есть «наши деньги», поэтому мои идут мне на булавки, а наши, точней те, что зарабатывает он, мы тратим вместе  И вообще — мол, с детей, женщин и ветеранов шпионы денег не берут.

— И кто ты в этом списке?

— Не знаю, наверное, все вместе, — пожала плечами Гермиона.

— А как часто вы куда-нибудь выбираетесь?

— Часто. И вот что странно: стоит мне только подумать, что я хочу куда-то пойти, и он уже предлагает. Мы можем закончить рабочий день — и тут же аппарировать, например, в «Ла-Скала», потому что в обед я увидела анонс о премьере. Я могу засыпать с мыслями о море и проснуться рядом с Северусом в бунгало со всеми удобствами на необитаемом острове посреди океана. А еще он не то что отпускает меня к друзьям и на посиделки с подругами; он даже сам иногда предлагает «пуститься в отрыв — виски пьянствовать и безобразия хулиганить», а потом забирает меня с этих попоек. Когда же гости приходят к нам, он любезно поддерживает разговоры практически на любую тему: от видов маникюра и фасона платья Нарциссы Малфой на последнем балу до теории Лоуренса Краусса, основанной на квантовом парадоксе Зенона.

— С Лоуренсом Крауссом не знакома, но пока ничего плохого я в этом не вижу.

— Да и без гостей у нас всегда находятся темы для разговоров. И, мам, Северус не просто рассказывает, он меня слушает! И очень внимательно. И если вдруг тема мне не интересна, или я зависла в размышлениях о чем-то другом, он либо деликатно ее меняет, либо дает мне возможность поотвлекаться на свое и потом уже самой вернуться к разговору.

— Неплохо, — Джин начала подумывать, что она, похоже, слишком плохо знает своего зятя.

— Я ни разу  не слышала от него насмешек по поводу моей коллекции метательных ножей. Он даже сам пошел на уроки ножевого боя!

— Оу!

— Он в курсе всех моих рабочих моментов, да он вообще в курсе всего. Мне иногда кажется, что он лучше меня помнит о моем менструальном цикле.

— Откуда такой вывод?

— Он никогда не назначает серьезных исследований и деловых встреч на эти дни и обращается со мной то ли как с хрустальной вазой, то ли как с тухлым яйцом. Представляешь, его не раздражают ни мои перепады настроения, ни желание поваляться на диване с Глотиком и книжкой. Зелья предложит — кстати, он еще полностью привел в порядок нашу семейную аптечку, теперь в ней есть средства, наверное, на все случаи жизни — и исчезнет, только время от времени вкусняшки с кухни левитирует ко мне поближе на столик.

Миссис Грейнджер мысленно добавила еще один балл в пользу зятя.

— Даты, мама! Северус помнит абсолютно все даты и дарит к ним подарки: приятные мелочи, но он всегда угадывает с ними! Кроме того, он с удовольствием ходит со мной по магазинам и помогает выбирать обновки!

— Такого не бывает!

— Более того, ты не поверишь, но он полностью взял на себя уборку дома. Вроде бы что там — махнул пару раз палочкой, но! Пыль исчезает даже там, где ее не видно. На плите ни капли жира. Посуда отправляется на цикл мойка-сушка по мере использования прямо во время готовки и сразу после еды, а потом он тут же распределяет ее в шкафчик по строго определенным местам!

— Перфекционист… — задумчиво отметила Джин.

— Не то слово! Я все время в напряжении: не забыла ли я выкинуть фантик от конфеты, не накрошила ли печеньем, когда читала в кресле. Вещи все на своих местах, рассортированы по цветам и функционалу, и я постоянно переживаю: убрала все свои шмотки или что-то по рассеянности забыла. А на днях я только подумала, что хотелось бы изменить обстановку, так к нашему возвращению с работы был сделан полный ремонт. Мало того, он еще и мебель заменил на более удобную с дополнительными чарами самоочищения и обивкой в цвет шерсти Живоглота! И ему нравится этот кот. И он коту — тоже!

Мать скептически фыркнула, вспоминая рыжее косматое чудище, которое только что сидело с видом буддистского монаха, а через секунду устраивало небольшой апокалипсис в одной отдельно взятой квартире по лишь ему одному ведомой причине, оставляя шерсть в самых неподходящих для этого местах — от только что вынутого из шкафа делового костюма мужа до кастрюли с рагу.

— Более того, он разбирается, какие вещи можно обрабатывать очищающими чарами,  какие стирать в машинке, а какие — только вручную. И перед стиркой белье сортирует. А потом сушит и гладит. Он знает, на какую температуру зачаровать утюг! И в гардеробной все разложено-развешено по сезонам! Он, зельевар, владеет бытовыми чарами лучше меня! Можно позавидовать точности наведения и эргономичности его жестов. Мама, он чистит обувь! Щетками! По-маггловски! И мою тоже!

— И ты завидуешь его умениям?

Гермиона прислушалась к себе и робко улыбнулась:

— Нет. Почему-то совершенно не завидно. Я им горжусь. И он мной.

— Хорошо, — после долгой паузы сказала Джин. — Допустим, быт, работу и общие интересы ты более-менее осветила, а как, прости, у вас с сексом?

Ответом ей был рваный вдох, и Гермиона отвернулась, скрывая от матери слезы.

— Что? Все так плохо?

— Нет, — всхлипывая, отозвалась юная женщина. — В том-то и дело, что он знает все мои кнопочки: как, что, когда и сколько. У меня от него мурашки! И колени подгибаются! Он предупреждает каждое мое желание, не предлагает то, к чему я не готова или чего не хочу, сам следит за контрацепцией. Он идеален, ма-а-а-ама!

— Судя по твоему рассказу, твой Северус — эталон мужчины, если не считать внешности, конечно…

— Внешность уже давно в прошлом! Он изменился! — перебила ее Гермиона.

— То есть? — нахмурилась миссис Грейнджер, припоминая, что последний раз она контактировала с зятем vis-à-vis, сиречь в живую, где-то месяца два назад. — А вот отсюда, пожалуйста, подробней.

Гермиона заглянула в свой свиток и начала галочками отмечать пункты:

— Сначала он привел в порядок зубы…

Джин недоверчиво фыркнула. Она, конечно, верила в магию и ее возможности, да и как тут не поверить, когда чудеса чуть ли не ежедневно творились перед глазами. Исправленный прикус у дочери тоже вроде бы свидетельствовал о реальности быстрых решений проблем, на которые у обычных людей уходят годы, но, будучи классическим стоматологом-аллопатом, она все равно сомневалась в самой вероятности подобного.

— Потом он занялся своей кожей…

Миссис Грейнджер удивленно приподняла брови.

— Да-да! Северус все равно еще бледноват, но изжелта-серый цвет лица пропал. Теперь это интересная бледность. И выглядеть он стал моложе.

— Тревожный признак, — пробормотала себе под нос миссис Грейнджер.

— Он изобрел новый состав для защиты волос при варке зелий, и теперь его шевелюра выглядит роскошно. Никто больше не посмеет назвать его сальноволосым.

— Хмм.

— Он полностью сменил свой гардероб…

— Неужели он изменил черному цвету?

— Нет. Но это теперь _такой_ черный, мама, м-м-м, — Гермиона мечтательно закатила глаза. — А еще он, придя домой, сразу же моет ноги и меняет носки. И тут же отправляет грязные в стирку или в корзину для белья. И они у него всегда разложены попарно! Носки, мам, носки!..

— Да, носки — это серьезно.

— И он ни разу за все это время не назвал меня «невыносимой всезнайкой» и «заучкой», - хлюпнула носом дочь.

— Год совместной жизни… — потерла складку между бровями Джин. — Рановато как-то для измен. Слушай, как часто твой муж остается один?

— Разве что на работе, — задумалась Гермиона, — но мы работаем в соседних помещениях, и я могу зайти к нему в любой момент. Или в командировках… Но обычно мы ездим вместе. Или во время моих встреч с друзьями… Но он всегда ждет дома, и никаких посторонних запахов и следов, — и тихо добавила: — Но это не точно… Он же сам часто забирает меня из компании. Думаешь, у него появилась другая?

— Стоп! — решительно сказала миссис Грейнджер. — Симптомы, конечно, тревожные, но так мы можем напредполагать все что угодно. Вопрос: дочь, ты веришь своему мужу?

— Конечно! — воскликнула Гермиона.

— Тогда какого, простите мой французский, мужского полового члена ты сидишь и мотаешь слезы-сопли на кулак вместо того, чтобы сесть и поговорить с ним? Тебя же никогда не останавливали трудности.

— Страшно, — заревела Гермиона. — А вдруг он меня бросит? Вдруг он решил, что я ему не подхожу? Он же такой… Такой…

— Хватит, дорогая, — Джин обняла дочь за плечи. — Конечно, я всегда была, есть и буду твоей матерью, но пойми: он твой муж. Я готова в любой момент тебя выслушать, поддержать и помочь разобраться так, как вижу ситуацию я, но это — чисто мое мнение, которому совершенно не обязательно следовать. И запомни: в отношениях между вами родителям, друзьям и прочим доброжелателям, какими бы замечательными, опытными и умными они ни были, делать нечего. Опыт у каждого свой. Все равно на то, что происходит у вас, можете повлиять только вы двое. И оценивать — хорошо или плохо — тоже только вы. И никто иной. Поэтому отправляйся-ка ты к своему идеальному мужчине и поговори с ним начистоту. Тем более, по твоим словам, он тебя всегда слушает и понимает.

* * *

Десятого августа в графстве Кент была зафиксирована максимальная температура за сто лет: +101,48°F. В Лондоне было ненамного прохладней: +100.58°F. Из спасительной свежести родительского дома, даруемой честно гудящим из последних сил кондиционером, Гермиона вышла на крыльцо и ощутила себя если не окруженной Адским пламенем, то в вотчине предков Оливера Вуда — городе-бане Бате, куда после войны ее однажды затащил Поттер на сентябрьский фестиваль, посвященный Джейн Остин — точно. Гарри даже запихнул ее в магическую часть источника «Аква Сулис», утверждая, что после их похождений ей просто необходимо поправить здоровье. И целебные воды вкупе с грязевыми ваннами действительно помогли; по крайней мере, шрам «Грязнокровка», оставленный ей на память Беллатриссой Лестрейндж, полностью рассосался и больше не напоминал об ужасах той зимы. И ночные кошмары тоже отступили. До последнего времени. Гермиона подумала, что целебные воды Богини Солнца, наверное, могли бы смыть гнусность домыслов с ее души, но напрашиваться к вратарю «[ Паддлмир Юнайтед ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%B4%D0%BB%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%80_%D0%AE%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%B4)» она не хотела, да и сама богиня, похоже, была этим летом не в духе: пересыхали водоемы, чахли растения, умирали животные, тысячами гибли люди.

Одним движением палочки Гермиона обновила на мантии охлаждающие чары, которые, впрочем, не очень помогали: вдыхаемый воздух все равно оставался горячим, и аппарировала к Флориану Фортескью. Предстоящий разговор с Северусом требовал серьезной подготовки, а где думается лучше, чем за небольшим столиком в сопровождении тихой расслабляющей музыки под чашечку кофе с мороженым? Она уговаривала себя, что съест всего одну порцию и точно отправится домой. Мороженое ведь лучший антидепрессант, правда? Раньше, до замужества, она любила посидеть здесь в одиночестве, подумывая о любви, о жизни, о весне. И вообще «Дырявый котел», Косая Аллея со всеми лавками, забегаловками и магазинами, «Гринготтс», даже «Флориш и Блоттс» не излучали такой воистину волшебной атмосферы, как это кажущееся небольшим кафе. Гермиона прошла через открытую веранду, заполненную гомонящими детьми (близилось начало учебного года, и даже вечером улочки бурлили школярами) и их родителями, в зал. Особый уют здесь создавался шпалерами, увитыми ипомеей трехцветной, которые делили помещение на приват-зоны с чарами расширения для больших компаний и лаунж-зоны на одного-двух человек.

Ее любимый столик в углу неожиданно оказался свободен, и, утонув в глубоком кресле, Гермиона долго разглядывала разнообразные десерты в меню, кропотливо прикидывая, чего ей больше хочется. А хотелось чего-то холодного и не слишком сладкого, но сегодня лакомство выбиралось с трудом, поэтому она, закрыв глаза, наугад ткнула палочкой в страницу, напомнив себе, что, в отличие от драже «Берти Боттс», мороженое от Фортескью не только радовало разнообразием, но и было всегда вкусным. Обнаружив перед собой креманку с тремя разноцветными шариками сорбета, Гермиона обрадовалась: метод «тыка» сработал весьма удачно. Начать она решила с зеленовато-желтого. Лимон с ноткой мяты. Стон блаженства почти сорвался с ее губ, но мысль о муже вернула ее на землю.

«Что же я ему скажу? —  нахмурилась она, слепо глядя на огромные сине-розовые цветы с желтой сердцевиной, полностью закрывавшие решетку шпалеры. — Как начать этот долбанный разговор? Кстати, интересно, каким способом Флориан добился, что период цветения каждого цветка ипомеи у него не один день, как в обычном мире, а несколько месяцев? Вот этот, например, я точно помню: неделю назад случайно капнула на него чернилами. Разговор! — одернула она себя, ковыряя ложечкой розовый шарик. — Вишневое. Тоже неплохо. Разговор!.. Допустим, можно попробовать начать банально, что нам нужно поговорить. Нужно поговорить… Кому нужно? Мне? Нет. Мне нужно знать, что происходит. А ему? Ему нужно? А что вообще ему нужно?» Гермиона вдруг поняла, что она совершенно не знает своего мужа. Профессор Снейп в школе был одним человеком, шпион «Ордена Феникса» в Ближнем круге Волдеморта — другим, талантливый зельевар в лаборатории — третьим, ученый, блестяще выступающий на конференциях — четвертым, умный и внимательный собеседник — пятым, заботливый хозяйственный муж — шестым, превосходный любовник — седьмым. И это только навскидку. И все это — Северус Снейп собственной персоной. Так что же столь неординарной личности нужно от нее, Гермионы Джин Снейп, в девичестве Грейнджер?

Еще в раннем детстве Гермиона поняла, что ее магические выбросы вызывают сильное беспокойство родителей. Нет, ее не ругали, когда посуда сама падала с полок, ни с того ни с сего взрывались стекла в окнах, одежда меняла цвет, но будучи обыкновенными людьми без магического дара, они понимали, чем чревато для дочери раскрытие посторонними ее непонятных способностей. Выход нашелся: книги. Загруженный мозг, перерабатывая самую разную информацию, выдавал куда как более спокойную реакцию на раздражители. Огорчать папу и маму девочка не хотела, поэтому всегда старалась поступать правильно, _как нужно_ , ведь им и без нее хватало забот. Эту модель поведения — не доставлять неудобства окружающим, в частности — взрослым, — она принесла в обычную школу, где сразу снискала славу книжного червя, готового всегда поделиться знаниями. Хогвартс только укрепил ее во мнении, что окружающим от нее нужно лишь то, что она может делать, и вовсе не интересна девочка Гермиона сама по себе. Так в «Золотом Трио» было нужно исполнение роли мозгового центра, Рону — готовое домашнее задание, Гарри — моральная поддержка, МакГонагалл — баллы для факультета, Дамблдору — придача правильного направления мыслям Избранного. И после победы тоже ничего не изменилось: она должна была соответствовать званию Героя войны, получить образование. И не просто образование, а чтоб обязательно приносить пользу. И все так же от нее чего-то хотели: помощи, совета, участия. Да толпа магов во главе с теми же Малфоями нуждались в разработанных ею чарах.

Правда, иногда программа давала сбой. В некоторых случаях. Таких, как ночные прогулки по школе, когда они то вляпались в несостоявшуюся дуэль с Малфоем, то пытались защитить философский камень, как обманом добытое у Локхарта разрешение на посещение Запретной секции, как кража ингредиентов для оборотного зелья, как угон гиппогрифа и освобождение особо опасного Сириуса. Еще было создание Армии Дамблдора, выманивание Амбридж к Грокху и проникновение в Отдел Тайн. На этом фоне уход с уроков Трелони, сломанный нос Дракусечки, прыщи на лице Мариэтты Эджкомб и натравленные на Рончика птички выглядели совершенно невинно. А дальше — больше: проникновение в Министерство под оборотным зельем, кража медальона и — вишенкой на торте — ограбление Гринготтса и угон дракона. Но все это оправдывалось крайней необходимостью для дела, то есть той самой _нужностью_. Ведь не для себя же она влезала в эти криминальные ситуации. И не только она. Вон на Гарри посмотреть, так по нему с первого курса Азкабан плачет.

«Что же ему от меня нужно? Нужно ему что? — повторяла Гермиона. — Не может быть такого, чтоб вообще ничего. Домаш- , тьфу, помощь по работе? Три ха-ха. Нет, я, конечно, разбираюсь в зельях, чтобы поддержать разговор, но до такого понимания, как у его сотрудников в лаборатории — с полувзгляда, мне далеко. Моя ученая степень? У него своя есть. Хозяйка из меня… — Гермиона поморщилась, — честно говоря, не ахти. Красавица? — она наколдовала зеркальце и критически глянула в него. — Отворотясь не наглядишься. Фигура? — она увеличила зеркало. — Если бы не его блокиратор жиров, я бы уже Амбридж раздавила. В постели? Он, конечно, не жаловался. Но это не точно! Он же не говорит. Он совсем ничего не говорит, что я делаю не так! Только хвалит… Почему, ну почему он себя так ведет? Так не бывает! Не может человек постоянно быть comme un chevalier sans peur et sans reproche. Тем более Снейп. Внимание отвлекает? Хм, — Гермиона задумалась. — И все же что ему нужно? Мой геройский статус в качестве маскировки? Стоп! Геройский статус тут уж точно ни при чем, — она отбросила ложечку на стол и откинулась на спинку кресла. — А если на самом деле вся его идеальность — лишь прикрытие? Чего и для чего? Контрабанда незаконных зелий? Чушь! Проведение нелегальных опытов? О! Может, он исподтишка тренирует на мне легилименцию? Фу, бред! Кофе он приносит утром, когда я еще только просыпаюсь. И завтрак готовит, пока я в ванне плещусь. А легилименция требует полного зрительного контакта, да и ощущается, говорят, весьма неприятно. Веритасерум? — она фыркнула. — Еще чего бредовей не придумала? Северус бы никогда… Но это не точно. И это же нереально: исчерпывающе угадывать каждое мое желание! Я что, настолько предсказуема? Неужели, как сказал один опереточный герой, я для него — прочитанная книга, а прочитанную книгу можно хранить, беречь, переплетать, но читать её уже неинтересно. Может, он за мной следит? Зачем? Нет, он не может! А вдруг выяснится, что он тайно посещает любовницу? Но когда? Мы же все время вместе! Но это не точно! Он же сам отправляет меня на посиделки к подружкам. И иногда даже с ночевкой. Вот и время нашлось! Тогда почему он не разводится? А зачем он вообще на мне женился? Всё. Поняла: брак был ему нужен, чтоб отвадить назойливых поклонниц, которые словно пыль на рояле. Правильно. Кто же рискнет связаться не просто с подругой Поттера, а с бешеной Грейнджер? Так. **Я** верю своему мужу. Я **верю** своему мужу. Я верю **своему** мужу. Я верю своему **мужу,** — как заклинание, несколько раз повторила она. — А об остальном я подумаю потом. Это неважно. Гораздо важней сейчас выстроить сам разговор, а то буду мямлить».

Мысли бешеными горностаями отплясывали чечетку в ее голове и совершенно не собирались укладываться по своим дуплам. Гермиона вытащила из сумочки перо и тот самый пергамент, на котором были перечислены достоинства мужа. Решение набросать свои вопросы и предполагаемые ответы Северуса пришло внезапно. Она перевернула пергамент на другую сторону и прикусила перо.

«Как же начать? Что у нас советуют психологи? Начать разговор фразой, которую собеседник от вас не ожидает. А какую фразу он от меня не ждет? Я ему скажу… Я ему скажу:

— _Дорогой, нам нужно серьезно поговорить!_

Что, прям так с порога и скажу? Явилась, называется, жена домой и сразу набросилась. Неожиданно, конечно, но как-то не очень. Нет, я пройду в комнату и скажу:

— _Дорогой, давай сядем. Нам нужно серьезно поговорить!_

Нет, так нельзя: он подумает еще, что кто-то умер. Как начать-то? О! Надо предложить ему выпить. Кстати, а дома есть что-то, кроме Огневиски, коньяка и бренди? Не помню. М-м-м. Крепковато. Он захмелеет, и беседы не получится. Чай! Можно выпить чаю. По такой жаре? Впрочем, в южных странах специально пьют чай. В некоторых даже с бараньим жиром и солью. Гадость какая. Хотя после зелий, может, и ничего. Ладно. Опустим вступление. В общем, мы уже сели с чаем, и тут я скажу:

— _Северус, нам надо серьезно поговорить._

Интересно, он подавится или успеет проглотить? А вдруг он на меня его выплюнет? Или уронит на себя чашку и ошпарится? Хотя не должен: выдержка у него железная. Но чай отпадает. Во избежание. Молоко? Угу. За вредность. После такого предложения поговорить, он в меня, наверное, кружкой запустит. А если его связать? И кляп в рот, чтоб не проклял ненароком. Фу ты, БДСМ какой-то в голову лезет. И как он отвечать будет? Азбукой Морзе? Постукивая носком домашних туфель? А еще он невербалкой владеет. Превратит в крысу и на опыты пустит. Не, в крысу вряд ли: этот образ навсегда закрепился за Петтигрю. Ну, в мышь. Белую. Глотику на радость. Мерлин, о чем я думаю? Значит, дожидаюсь, пока он дохлебывает то, что у него там налито, ставит чашку на стол, и говорю:

— _Милый, нам надо серьезно поговорить._

А вдруг он решит, что я беременна? Тогда так: он ставит чашку на стол, и я сразу:

— _Северус, я не беременна, и нам надо серьезно поговорить._

Бре-е-ед! Эффект неожиданности в полном объеме. Он подумает, что я сошла с ума от жары. Лучше так:

— _Северус, я хочу поговорить о нас._

Вроде звучит нормально. А он что? А он, наверное, скажет:

— _Слушаю тебя, дорогая._

А я ему:

— _Нет, это я хочу тебя послушать._

А он мне:

— _Что именно ты хочешь от меня услышать о нас?_

А я ему… А я ему… Ну, я не знаю, что я ему… А если использовать китайскую стратагему № 1: Обмануть императора, чтобы он переплыл море. Хотя его, пожалуй, обманешь… Может:

— _Почему ты так себя ведешь?_

Угу. «Тролль» за урок и отработка сегодня вечером. В постели. До звездочек изо всех мест. Не годится. Я ему:

— _Северус, что происходит?_

А он мне:

— _Что: что происходит? Ничего особенного вроде. Жара._

Вот змей слизеринский: даже в моих мыслях извернулся и выскользнул. А что будет в реальной беседе? Вопрос надо сформулировать так, чтоб он ответил правду. О!

— _Северус, скажи мне правду: почему ты такой хороший, заботливый, внимательный?_

А он мне:

— _Тебе не нравится? Ладно, я могу быть нехорошим, не заботливым и невнимательным._

И что дальше? Маме легко советовать: «Поговори с мужем начистоту, поговори с мужем начистоту...» У нее с папой наверняка таких проблем не было. А как тут с таким говорить?»

Гермиона резко встала, свернула пергамент и засунула его обратно в сумку, положила на стол горсть сиклей, не дожидаясь сдачи, вышла из кафе и аппарировала к дому. Ее решимость испарялась с каждой минутой. Это только Поттер мог добровольно с чисто барань- , тьфу, гриффиндорским упорством и на тролля, и за философским камнем, и в пасть к василиску, и против стаи дементоров, и поперек Министерству, и назло Амбридж, и под Аваду Волдеморта, а она… Да, она тоже была рядом с ним. Добровольно. Но в самый последний момент он оставался один, без нее и без кого-либо. И справлялся. И она тоже сейчас должна сама. Одна.  Без поддержки и страховки. Мелькнуло трусливое сожаление, что к мужу на разговор Поттера с его фантастической удачей вместо себя не пошлешь. Она медленно открыла дверь. «О, нет. Так. Расслабься», — как на распределении, приказала себе Гермиона и вошла в полутемную прихожую.

* * *

Северус, поджидая жену, сидел в кресле и листал «Вестник зельевара» с отзывом на свою статью. Статья называлась «Работа зельевара над информационно-магическим потоком в творческом процессе трансформации сознания ликантропов при взаимодействии зелий и ментальных чар». Рецензентом был сам Дамокл Белби, изобретатель Волчьелычьего зелья, который, не забывая похвалить и себя, разливался соловьем в хвалебном анализе полученных результатов и о радужных перспективах Снейповой работы.

Когда Снейп встал на звук открывшейся двери, удовлетворенная улыбка сползла с его лица, как только он увидел жену. Растрепанная, с красными пятнами на щеках и следами слез на бледном до голубизны лице, пересохшими искусанными губами, она дышала часто, будто не аппарировала только что на крыльцо, а пробежала, по меньшей мере, милю. Он мгновенно оказался рядом и заметил, как расширились, перекрывая радужку, зрачки ее глаз, прежде чем она обмякла в его руках. Еле успев предотвратить ее падение, он бережно перенес Гермиону на диван.

Диагностические чары показали легкую степень эмоционального истощения. Во что успела вляпаться его неугомонная девочка? Северус встряхнул головой, отгоняя лишние сейчас мысли.

— Энервейт!

Гермиона открыла глаза и медленно выдохнула.

— Воды? Умиротворяющего бальзама? — спросил Снейп.

Она отрицательно помотала головой и села.

— На тебя напали? — губы его сжались в узкую полосу, он уже был готов вызвать авроров, но она остановила его поднятой ладонью.

— Нам надо серьезно поговорить, — хрипло произнесла Гермиона.

Северус изменился в лице. Его и без того светлая кожа стала еще бледней. Он отошел к окну, оперся руками о подоконник и тихо сказал, словно констатируя факт:

— Ты от меня уходишь.

— Нет! — вскрикнула она и добавила тише: — Это ты от меня уходишь.

— Хорошо. Я сейчас соберу вещи, — ссутулившись, он направился к выходу, но у самой двери обернулся, глядя ей в лицо, по которому катились слезы. — Один только вопрос: почему? Что я сделал не так?

Гермиона разрыдалась.

— Вина? — устало предложил он.

— А… А давай.

Снейп вернулся к бару, достал бутылку, бокал. Один. Запах фруктового сада с нотами ягодного варенья и мотивом клубники с какими-то пряностями поплыл по комнате. Снейп наполнил бокал на две трети, и протянул ей. Темный брусничный цвет с глубокими алыми оттенками играл в хрустале…

Так же играло на цветах олеандра рассветное солнце в виноградной долине неподалеку от Альегре. Розовые грозди цветов в его лучах становились еще ярче. В воздухе пахло карамельками, морем и виноградом. Наверное, вся Сардиния пахла так в октябре 2001 года. Это был их медовый месяц — за полгода до свадьбы, потому что весной ей предстояло защищать звание Мастера. Северус предложил ей плюнуть на условности и отдохнуть перед напряженным периодом. Сколько всего нового увидела и узнала тогда Гермиона. Знаменитые «рисовые» пляжи: белый песок и бирюзовые волны Средиземного моря. Они спускались в грот Нептуна — целых шестьсот пятьдесят четыре ступени вглубь — к самому большому подземному озеру на Сардинии. Через Домус-де-Джанас - каменные гробницы, высеченные прямо в скалах во времена древней минойской цивилизации — у городка [ Ангелу-Руджу ](https://ru.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%83-%D0%A0%D1%83%D0%B4%D0%B6%D1%83&action=edit&redlink=1) они проникали в магическую часть острова. Северус рассказывал ей, что даже в мрачный период, когда костры инквизиции отправляли на тот свет тысячи женщин, на Сардинии ведьм не преследовали вовсе. Быть может, именно поэтому древние знания мира не исчезли, ведовство осталось в Сардинии, сохранив сакральное понимание целостности мира, секреты целебных отваров и зелий, старинные слова защиты и проклятий. Там, когда Снейп застрял в лавке зелий и ингредиентов, с удовольствием споря с хозяйкой о цене на яд паука арджия, Гермиона наблюдала за маленькой девочкой, явно внучкой лавочницы, звонко выговаривавшей что-то цветочному горшку, из которого торчал маленький чахлый кустик с узкими длинными листьями. Гермиона вытащила из сумочки одну из всегда хранившихся там про запас коробочек с шоколадной лягушкой и протянула девочке. Та посмотрела на нее исподлобья, взяла лягушку, а потом разулыбалась и сунула в руки Гермионе горшок.

— Берите-берите, — прервала пытавшуюся отказаться от неожиданного подарка Гермиону лавочница. — Раз внучка вам его подарила, значит, он вам счастье принесет. Только не держите его в доме.

Кустик в последствии оказался жутко редкой магической разновидностью декоративной лавророзы, и Невилл, когда Северус искал, куда бы пристроить растение подальше от Живоглота, проявляющего слишком пристальный интерес к листьям, был счастлив заполучить цветок в свои герболожьи лапищи и даже выучил несколько итальянских песенок, которые специально мурлыкал, обхаживая кустик.

А в Сардинии началась осенняя страда: уборка винограда.

Они даже попали на La Sagra della vendemmia - праздник, посвящённый сбору урожая винных сортов винограда и началу производства вина, а утром решили побывать на виноградниках Sella & Moska – посмотреть вживую на вотчину одних из лучших виноделов. Они аппарировали прямо на олеандровую аллею, прикрывающую от излишков солнца молодые лозы Каберне Совиньон и Каберне Фран. Прохладные утренние часы — лучшее время для сбора винограда, и со всех сторон звенели песни на каталонском и итальянском языках. Сквиб с каталонским именем Ориол и известной итальянской фамилией Сфорца сначала принял Снейпа за местного, но поняв, что перед ним английские маги, даже провел им небольшую экскурсию по винокуренному заводу и винным погребам компании, сочетающим в себе как традиционные и новейшие технологии, так и магию. Они увидели большие дубовые бочки, где около трех лет проходил период ферментации. Побывали и на складе уже заполненных бутылок, где вино дозревало от трех до пятнадцати лет. Потом синьор Сфорца завлек их в дегустационный зал, где больше всего Гермионе понравилось вино, которое, по странному совпадению, так и называлось - «Oleandro». Она так восторгалась вкусом и послевкусием, разбирая все ноты, что при прощании Сфорца даже подарил им бутылку этого вина на память, наказав открыть, если однажды они потеряют путеводную звезду. Гермиона даже слегка хихикнула и шепнула Северусу, что с таким количеством олеандра, которое повсюду сопровождает их во время путешествия, сбиться с пути будет трудно: запах мозги прочистит. Северус же тем временем прикупил целый ящик вина, и срочно вызванный домовой эльф из лаборатории Отдела Тайн был строго проинструктирован по поводу доставки покупки в дом «Мастера зелий Северуса Снейпа-сэра» и создания правильного температурного режима в одном из шкафов домашней лаборатории. А потом они долго-долго целовались под звон цикад посреди олеандровой аллеи между бархатно-синих гроздей винограда в лучах заходящего солнца и первых звезд, появляющихся на быстро темнеющем небе.

И сейчас Северус открыл подаренную бутылку.

Гермиона сделала глоток. Знакомый бархатный, строгий, кисловато-минеральный ровный вкус, отдающий красной смородиной и травянистым ореолом, оставил послевкусие  лугов, росы, ягод, леса вдалеке. И моря с запахом фруктовой карамели.

— Так что же я сделал не так? — вырвал ее из воспоминаний вопрос Снейпа.

— Да лучше б ты хоть раз сделал что-нибудь не так! — в сердцах рявкнула Гермиона.

— И именно поэтому ты меня выгоняешь? — уточнил он.

— Я?.. Я тебя не выгоняю. Ты сам решил! — прищурилась она.

— Что я решил? И когда?

— Когда — не знаю, но ты сам сейчас сказал, что забираешь вещи, и мы разводимся.

— Я? Сказал? Я такого не говорил! — озадаченно по-собачьи встряхнулся Снейп. — Постой, тебя не устраивает, что я все делаю так, как тебе нравится?

— Да! Даже сейчас с вином ты угадал мое желание! В чем подвох, Северус? — Гермиона повысила голос.

— Нет тут никакого подвоха, - он пожал плечами.

— Тогда в чем дело, Северус? Не может нормальный человек ни разу не накосячить

— А я и есть ненормальный человек. И ты тоже. Мы маги. Ты забыла?

— Не забыла. Но не могу понять, что ты задумал, Северус Снейп, — Гермиона вдруг осознала, что ее поведение напоминает незабвенную Молли Уизли, и тихо добавила: — Извини.

Северус кивнул.

— И все же я не понимаю, что тебе не так, — немного помолчав, сказал он. — Я ведь хотел… старался, чтоб все было образцово. Объясни мне. Пожалуйста.

Гермиона вздохнула, медленно выдохнула и размеренно, как маленькому, начала растолковывать:

— С самого первого дня, как мы встретились после Хогвартса, ты не допустил ни в чем ни единой промашки. Я даже список составила!

— Список? — недоуменно переспросил он.

— Да, список, — Гермиона метнулась к своей сумочке и вытащила злосчастный пергамент. Еще пару минут назад она, наверное, запулила бы им в мужа, но сейчас она сдержанно положила свиток перед ним на стол.

— И зачем? — он подбородком показал в сторону пергамента.

— Я же сказала: идеальных людей нет. Идеальных слизеринцев — тем более. Но это не точно, — спохватилась она. — А опыт мне подсказывает, что, когда слизеринец безупречен, он что-то задумал. И это «что-то» может мне сильно не понравиться. И я не могу так.

— Как — так?

— Ожидать подвоха, — почти прошептала она.

— О женщины, кто сможет вас понять?.. Что ты скажешь на то, что никакого подвоха, подводного течения, корысти и прочего нет?

— Северус, так не бывает! Скажи, — она замялась, — ты ведь не держишь меня под зельями?

― Как?! — он вскочил. — Как ты могла подумать такое? Ты! Жена моя, мать моих детей!

— Но у нас нет детей! — вытаращилась Гермиона.

— Будут. О Мерлин! О горе мне!

****

― А что, что я должна была подумать?

****

― Все что угодно, но только не это! — Снейп упал в кресло и закрыл лицо рукой. Плечи его затряслись. Раздались невнятные всхлипы.

― Я… Извини… Я… ― она виновато подошла к нему со спины и приобняла.

Он убрал руку и, запрокинув голову, посмотрел на нее, смеясь.

― Ах ты!.. Ах ты!.. С-с-с!.. Слизеринец! ― Гермиона легко шлепнула мужа по плечу, вернулась на диван и инквизиторским взглядом уставилась на него. ― Так ты, наконец, расскажешь мне, как у тебя получается не ошибаться?

Северус посерьезнел. Встал. Принял столь знакомую по Хогвартсу позу, скрестив руки на груди.

― Да, дорогая, ты права. Я слизеринец.

Гермиона насторожилась.

― После победы я решил, что постараюсь больше не доверять свою жизнь провидению. Оно слишком ненадежно. Потом мы снова встретились с тобой, и ты увиделась мне совсем другой, отличающейся от той «невыносимой всезнайки», которая периодически подбешивала меня на уроках. И не только. Да, я ученый, и мне стало интересно изучить феномен по имени Гермиона Джин Грейнджер.

― Оу! Я была объектом исследования?!

― Дослушай, пожалуйста. Когда я осознал, что мне нравится присутствие в моей жизни одной замечательной гриффиндорки, мне хотелось провести с ней всю оставшуюся жизнь. Но я, повторяю, ученый и помню, что химия в отношениях держится не долго: ну, год, ну, два, самое большее – три. Потом же, если не наработалось общих интересов, кроме работы, постели и детей, наступает охлаждение, а накопленные мелкие обидки начинают превращаться в снежный ком, отравляя жизнь обоим. И я решил: на Мерлина надейся, а фестралов привязывай. Я не мог позволить чему-либо испортить нашу идеальную семейную жизнь. И ― да, я шпион. Я начал разговаривать с людьми.

Гермиона вскинулась, но он остановил ее жестом.

― Я разговаривал с ними о них. Люди любят поговорить о себе. С твоими родителями – об их опыте, с преподавателями ― о дисциплине, пунктуальности, любознательности, с вашим АДом ― об их действиях в противостоянии госпоже инспекторше, с Поттером ― о его приключениях, если можно это так назвать. И все они рано или поздно начинали говорить о тебе, о твоей роли, о твоих  качествах, о твоих интересах. А я слушал. А еще я слушал тебя. Ты сама не замечаешь, как говоришь о своих планах и надеждах, как, обсуждая ту или иную ситуацию, показываешь свое отношение к поступкам людей, к самой ситуации в целом. И, знаешь, мы с тобой одинаковы: я тоже составлял свой список…

― А сколько в нем пунктов? ― ее глаза загорелись.

― А в твоем?

― Сто шестьдесят четыре, ― гордо ответила Гермиона. ― Но это еще не точно!

― В моем ― двести восемь. Пока. Правда, я не все успел реализовать: повода еще не представлялось. Думаю, что некоторые моменты ждут впереди.

― Но ведь это, наверное, очень трудно ― жить, постоянно отщелкивая всякие мелочи, вплоть до попарно сложенных постоянно чистых носков. Я думала, что у меня разовьется обессивно-компульсивное расстройство, потому что я все время думаю: все ли я убрала, ничего ли не забыла…

― Ну, забыла бы. Подумаешь. Ничего страшного не произойдет: мир не рухнет.

―А что? Так можно было?

― Почему нет?

― Но ты… Ты же такой перфекционист.

— Ты тоже.

— А еще ты же все время обо мне заботишься, взял на себя практически все обязанности по дому… Мне даже немного стыдно, что ты и так загружен на работе, а тут у тебя как вторая смена.

― Дорогая, я до тебя был взрослым одиноким мужиком. Я сам себе готовил, убирался, ходил по магазинам. В этом плане ничего не изменилось. Мне не трудно делать все то же самое. Какая разница ― моется одна тарелка или две? Это все обычные бытовые чары.

― Но ты же владеешь ими виртуозно! – жалобно сказала она.

― А чем я, по-твоему, занимаюсь, когда ваш пьяный отряд развлекается? Отработка чар до автоматизма очень хорошо помогает прочистке мозгов и обдумыванию научных задач, особенно когда формулировки требуют четкости.

― Ладно, но ты предугадываешь все мои желания! И это – не легилименция. Тот же кофе в постель.

― Да ничего я не предугадываю на самом деле, ― усмехнулся Северус. ― Я просто варю кофе и приношу тебе. Твой курносый нос улавливает запах и посылает в мозг сигнал, что сейчас будет кофе. Тебе кофе нравится, и спросонок ты считаешь, что ты его хочешь. А уж сварить его по твоему вкусу ― дело чести для зельевара.

― А завтрак? ― прищурилась Гермиона.

― А что завтрак? Я сам предпочитаю по утрам съесть что-то легкое. Плюс наблюдательность. Да ты и сама иногда говоришь, что, например, давно не было блинчиков, или видела интересный рецепт. В чем проблема? Бывает так, что мне лениво готовить. Тогда либо мы обходимся йогуртом с сэндвичами, либо ты сама встаешь к плите.

― А Глотик? Как ты умудрился с ним подружиться? Никому этого не удавалось, даже родителям.

― Глотик ― книззл. Очень умный. Я ему объяснил, что если он хочет, чтобы его хозяйка была веселая и довольная, то писать мне в ботинки и украшать мою одежду своей шерстью и недоеденной пищей ― не совсем правильно.

― Но он же тебя любит почти так же, как и меня! ― с нотками ревности воскликнула она.

― А это – наш маленький мужской секрет.

― Но мне же интересно! – Гермиона просяще сложила ладони.

Северус, по-мальчишечьи ухмыльнувшись, призвал из холодильника небольшой кусочек мяса. Книззл, до этого мирно дремавший на шкафу ― подальше от семейных разборок, приподнял голову. Снейп трансфигурировал мясо в мышку и пустил ее бегать по полу, и у Живоглота сразу же проснулся инстинкт охоты. Он гонял эту мышку по полу, подкидывал в воздух, бил лапами, таскал в зубах и наконец-то съел.

― Видишь, все просто: он хищник, пожрать корм из миски можно в любой момент, но это скучно. Мясо ему не повредит, а превращение неживого в живое, тем более имеющее общую структуру, — фера верто в помощь. Программа, если я не ошибаюсь, второго курса. Вот так мы и развлекаемся. Я же слизеринец.

― Подкупил, значит.

― Угу. Подкупил. Но это не точно!

― Но смотри, ты такой умный, такой предусмотрительный, заботливый, а я... Я… Вон, обвинила тебя в черт-те чем. Зачем я тебе?

― А чтоб была! ― перебил поток ее самобичевания Северус. ― Я просто люблю тебя.

― Но за что?

― Тебе по пунктам? Ладно. Ты красивая, умная…

― Угу, ― перебила его Гермиона. ― Как говорит Сьюзен: «Умная ты баба, Гермиона, но такая ду-у-ура!»

― Не дура, просто опыта в некоторых моментах маловато. И это нормально. Я ведь тоже с тобой многому учусь. У меня тоже нет опыта семейной жизни и построения нормальных отношений. Кстати, та же Сьюзен говорит, что женщине необходимо пользоваться сильными мышцами и слабым умом лучшей половины человечества: повышает самооценку.

― Чью?

― Не спрашивал. Наверное, нашу. Да, я чуть не забыл: у меня подарок для тебя.

― Какой? ― с предвкушением спросила она.

― Помнишь кустик, который тебе подарили? Он разросся так, что Невилл совершенно безболезненно согласился поделиться целым мешком соцветий. И вот результат, ― Северус вынул из кармана хрустальный флакончик с притертой крышкой. ― Говорят, этот запах особенно подходит рожденным под знаком Девы.

Море и солнце, простор и легкость с карамельным, но не приторным оттенком ― Сардиния вернулась в ее жизнь созданными специально для нее духами из олеандра… Они целовались долго, отчаянно.

Гермиона подошла к бару, достала еще один бокал, плеснула вина, добавила немного в свой и, подойдя к мужу, села к нему на колени.

― Давай выпьем!

― Давай. Тост?

― За наше первое недопонимание. И надеюсь, что оно будет последним!

Они переглянулись и хором сказали:

― Но это не точно!


End file.
